Who am I?
by sarie-belle
Summary: This story starts with an essay by Lissie McLeodRyan, youngest daughter of Claire McLeod and Alex Ryan. It is just an introduction to my story really because I was finding it hard to put all the information into my story.
1. Essay

**Tittle: Who am I?**

**Summary: **This story starts with an essay by Lissie McLeod-Ryan, youngest daughter of Claire McLeod and Alex Ryan. It is just an introduction to my story really because I was finding it hard to put all the information into my story.

**Authors Note: Please read and review my story. It would mean so much to me.**

Chapter 1: Essay 

Who am I?

By Lissie McLeod-Ryan for Ms. Karey of 7ENV

Task: Write a paper on who you are. Include family, friends, where you live and other information.

I am the youngest daughter of the McLeod's Daughter's daughter's.

Now that might sound a little strange but it means that I am Jack McLeod's youngest granddaughters. Jack only has granddaughters and daughters we all have different last names.

My mum and dad, Claire McLeod and Alex Ryan were the first to get married. I have 3 older sisters. They are Charlotte, Imogen and Florence (but everyone calls her Fly).

My name is Melissa but no one calls me that. Everyone calls me Lissie. I am 13 years old.

I have many cousins. Some 1st and some 2nd. They are all girls.

My Auntie Tess and Uncle Nick were the next to get married. They have 6 daughters. They are Liberty (Libby), Ruth, Tabitha (Tibby), Ginny, Bridget and Louise.

They also have a son who lives with them too. He is 18 though and is moving soon. His mother died when he was 4 and now he lives with Nick and Tess and Tess treats him like her son. His name is Harrison.

Libby is 16, Gin is my age and Louise is 3. The other girls fit in between them.

My last auntie to get married was auntie Jodi. Jodi married Luke Morgan once he came out of gaol.

They were only married 4 years ago and have one daughter, Sydnee and are expecting another (you guessed it) daughter soon.

Then I have my second cousins. Not all of them live on Drover's or Wilgul.

Regan is married to Dave Brewer. They have two daughters. They are Wallis (13) and Lillie-Anna (9). They live on Drover's at a house they built when they got married.

Jasmine married this guy called Ace Jenkins. They have one daughter called Bailey. They tour the world but always come and visit every year at Christmas. Bailey is 15 like my sister Fly.

Lastly of Hugh's children and my second cousins is Emily. Em isn't married but has two daughters called Summer and Zali. They are 4-year-old twins. Em says that their dad doesn't want anything to do with them so we don't talk about it.

Most of my family lives at Drover's, Killarney or Wilgul.

My mum, dad, sister's and I live at Drovers in the main house.

The Brewer's, Morgan's and Em and the twins all live in houses that they built around Drovers.

Jasmine, Ace and Bailey live around the world but when they visit us they stay at our house.

Tess and Nick live with their daughters at Wilgul. They don't live in the old house, they built a new one because the other one was to small.

There are also other people who live at Drovers. They are Kate and her fiance Patrick and Stevie and her daughter Rose.

Kate and Patrick live in the shearers quarters but are looking for somewhere to live while Stevie and Rose live in a house my mum and dad gave them as a present.

Meg (my grandmother who is really my auntie Jodi's mum) and Terry (who we all call pop) live at the cottage and are now married. They look after children who need a home. Right now they are looking after a 16 year old girl called Beth and a 2-year-old called Jayne.

Now in the task it said that I need to include friends.

All my family are my friends. My best friends are my family actually. They are Ginny and Wallis. We also have another friend called Erica Longbridge.

Erica comes over to Drover's and/or Wilgul every weekend. We always have a sleepover. Erica lives at Killarney. Her family bought it after my grandfather, Harry died and Grandmother Liz left.

So you know where I live already so here are some more facts about me –

My birthday is the 16th of September.

My sister Charlotte is really my half-sister but her real dad is a-few-words-can't-say-in-this-essay.

All my family can ride horses and have their own.

My mum is the best rider in all of Australia.

My whole family knows how to play footy because of our dads. The only thing they don't like about having all daughters in that no one can play AFL with them.

I have my mum's hair and my dad's eyes. I also have my aunties Tess and Jodi's love of talking and gossip.

My middle name is Rebecca after one of my mums friends.

The End

Just some Aussie slag/language; 

**Gaol – jail**

**Mum – mom**

**Bum nut – egg **

**AFL/footy – Australia Football League**

**Some of my own slag/language;**

**7ENV – Year 7, English, Class Violet.**

**Please read and review it would really mean so much to me and please excuse my spelling and grammer.**


	2. Welcome's

Chapter 2: Welcome's 

Lissie sat at her desk. She had just finished her English homework for the holidays.

Lissie wanted to get her homework out of the way as quickly as she could. That in mind she had only just finished it and she had been on holidays for 2 weeks so far.

She had been so happy to be home from boarding school though and had had to go and visit all the family.

Of course she had family and boarding school but all the Aunts and Uncle and cousins didn't all still go to school and some were not even in primary school yet.

"Lissie come down and greet your family," yelled Lissie's dad from downstairs.

"Coming dad," Lissie yelled back to her father Alex.

When Lissie arrived downstairs later she saw that only her father and uncle Nick were there.

"Where is everyone else?" Asked Lissie to the older men.

"Well, we all decided that we should give all our boarding students a so called welcome back barbie." Answered Nick Ryan to his niece's question.

"Really. Wow. Where is everyone else then?" Asked Lissie all exited and interested all at the same time.

"They are outside setting up. They are out the back." Answered Alex to Lissie and with that he went back to talking to his brother about life, wives and daughters (and in Nick's case a son). Lissie took that as her queue to go out the back and find the rest of her family.

As she walked out the door she firstly saw her cousins Sydnee and Louise playing chasse.

"Lissie!" Yelled Jodi. This was the first time in 10 weeks that Jodi and Lissie had seen each other.

Lissie and the other boarding school kids that lived on Drover's, Wilgul, Killarney and other properties had only arrived home the day before and Jodi had had a hard day and was resting so she couldn't go and welcome them back.

"Hey auntie Jodi. God you are really getting big. As big as a very large house soon. How long?" Asked Lissie as she hugged her aunt.

"Oh and you Miss Liss have to tell me all the gossip about school and your cousins. I heard from Fly that Wallis and you were quite popular last term. What is that I hear about you and a boy called Sam?" Jodi asked Lissie who started to blush.

"Oh no you don't. I am the oldest aunt so I get the gos first. Right Lissie?" Asked Tess in a joking way.

"Don't say anything Lissie. If you want a friend and cousin tomorrow I would shut your mouth." Yelled Wallis from the food table.

"Ok,ok." Lissie said as she put her hands up in defeat.

Half and hour later everyone was sitting down eating a lunch of snags and mashed spud.

Kate and Patrick stood up.

"A bit of sush maybe guys and gals?" Yelled Pat at the top of his lungs.

After Kate had given him a disapproving look she started to speak.

"Patrick and I have an announcement. I'm pregnant!" Kate said to the listening audience.

All at once all the women and girls ran to Kate to congratulate her, ask her a million questions and tell her a million things.

More slowly the men went toward Patrick and congratulated him with a pat on the back or a handshake.

This went on until they all heard a loud, ear-piecing scream.

They all looked for the source of the noise just as Jodi Morgan fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh god. She's gone into labour. Everyone inside. Tess, call the ambulance, Claire stay here, Regan go get Luke – he is at the house, Em, get some blankets and water!" Meg took charge.

The men were into the house as fast as lightning. The daughter's were a little slower but ran once they heard Jodi scream, "If I ever see a naked man in my life again it will be too sooooonnnnnn aaarrrgggggg!"

30 minutes later the cry of a baby girl could be heard through all Drover's.

Corrine Meg Ryan was sitting in her mother's arms while her father and older sister looked on.

Corrine had blond hair, blue eyes and slightly browned skin.

They had decided that her nickname would be Corrie.

Later that day Kate asked if labour was always that painful. All the women at the table said yes but in the end it was worth it.

After that Kate felt a little relieved.

**Thankyou for reading and reviewing.**

**More will be coming soon…I promise!**


	3. An Aussie Chrissie Part 1

**Chapter 3: An Aussie Chrissie – Part 1**

**Thanks to all that have read and reviewed my story.**

**I hope you like this part.**

Two and a half weeks after the birth of Corrie it was Christmas.

Jasmine, Ace and Bailey had arrived at Drovers 3 days after the birth of Luke and Jodi's daughter.

It was Christmas Eve and all the family was sitting on the veranda of the main Drover's Run homestead.

"Lissie, darling get me another beer," said a quite drunk Alex Ryan to his daughter.

"Um…dad…I think you have had enough beer already," Lissie told her father with her hands on her hips. This made her look very much like her mother and it scared people often.

"Don't do that to me. Don't do that. Your mother does that. Please Melissa Rebecca McLeod-Ryan. Please – pretty please. For you handsome, caring, loving father that made you – please!" Alex said getting down on the ground begging his daughter for a beer.

"Get up Alex! If you want one that much get it yourself!" Claire said coming to the rescue for Lissie.

With that Alex got up and walked into the house mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'no fun'.

After the little show by Alex for a beer everyone started to leave.

Lissie walked into her room that she shared with Fly. She changed into her pj's and went to the bathroom.

She cleaned her teeth, brushed her hair and washed her face.

Lissie finally got to sleep at 12-30am that night (or should I say morning) because Fly was texting her boyfriend, Tom until all hours and her parents and Jasmine and Ace were all downstairs putting presents out under the tree.

The next morning Lissie woke up the yelling and screaming.

She sleepily got up and walked downstairs. There in the lounge room was her family.

He dad had a BBQ apron on and some new boots on his feet. It looked quite strange because he was still in his pyjamas.

He mum was walking around in her best jeans and a new top that she had bought last week when the family had gone to Melbourne to do some last minute shopping.

Her oldest sister Charlotte was there with her niece, Natalie's daughter. Natalie had gotten pregnant to a man that didn't want anything to do with her or her daughter and then she had died giving birth to Gabriella.

Everyone had been really shocked to find out that Charlotte had custody of the little girl. After all she was only Natalie's half-sister.

But Natalie, Alana and Charlotte had always had a special bond. They knew that they had different families and that they didn't like each other but they were always there for each other. Alana was already married and had triplets though so Natalie thought that she would be too busy to look after another child.

Charlotte was sitting with Gabriella, or as she was called Gabi, on her lap and was helping her open a present.

Imogen was there looking at a saddle that Lissie decided that she had got for Christmas. It was a nice saddle that must have cost her parents loads.

Fly was also there opening presents. Her and Bailey were comparing their presents and the things they had wanted.

Lissie walked over to her parents and gave them a kiss and a hug. Her mother than gave her a present.

"This is from your father and me," she told Lissie.

Lissie opened it and found a pick mobile phone.

"We thought you could use it around the farms so we know where you are and of course you are now old enough to have one." Her father said.

"Thank mum. Thanks dad." Lissie said and hugged her parents again.

"This is from the Johnson's," said Charlotte and she gave Lissie another present.

It was a pencil case and stationary.

"Oh…please thank them next time you see them from me BOM," Lissie said to her oldest sister. Even though Charlotte was now legally an adult everyone still called her BOM. She didn't mind at all. Charlotte was the type of person who liked to make people feel good about themselves.

"And this is from Gabi and I." And Charlotte handed Lissie another present.

Lissie opened it and gasped.

"I love it. Thankyou so much!" Lissie said opening the photo album she had just received.

It had pictures from Lissie's parents from when were only just 8 years old to pictures of Corrine and Gabi.

Next was Fly and Immie. They gave Lissie a new skirt and top, both brand names. Lissie loved dressing up but also wore jeans a lot because she lived on a farm.

Her father and Uncle Nick would say she was half-and-half of Claire and Tess.

Finally Jasmine, Ace and Bailey walked up to her.

"Our present to you is outside actually." Jasmine told her.

"Really?" Lissie said and Bailey grabbed her hand and dragged her outside…


	4. An Aussie Chrissie Part 2

Chapter 3: An Aussie Chrissie – Part 2

Thankyou to all my readers. I am really proud of this story as it is the first one that has actually worked for me.

**Hope you enjoy the second part of An Aussie Chrissie just as much as the first.**

**Previously on 'Who am I?' – **

Finally Jasmine, Ace and Bailey walked up to her.

"Our present to you is outside actually." Jasmine told her.

"Really?" Lissie said and Bailey grabbed her hand and dragged her outside…

Now on with the story – 

There, outside was her Uncle Nick with a horse.

"Your mum and dad told us that your horse died 2 months ago and well we found Inggie here and we just needed to buy her for you!" Bailey told Lissie.

"What!" Was all Lissie could say. She was so stunned.

After Perry, her old horse had died her parents had said that she might have to wait a while for a new horse. Sure they were horse breeders but at the moment they didn't have much money.

After one month Lissie had asked her mother about a new horse again only to be told that she would get one soon.

"And we can use her for breeding too," Claire told her daughter.

"You knew mum. You told me we didn't have enough money when I knew we did. You knew I was getting a horse." Lissie asked her mum, not in a bad way.

"Well we all did. Jazz, Ace and Bails had to tell us so we new. We are sorry from keeping it a secret for so long Lissie, but otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise at all." Claire told her daughter waiting for her reaction.

After the shock of getting her horse, Inggie from her cousin's Lissie and the rest of the family enjoyed their Christmas.

At 5pm on Christmas Day Lissie and the rest of her family met at the grave yard of Drover's Run.

They did this every year to pay their respects to the father's, mother's, aunt's, uncles, and grandparents.

This year it was Wallis' turn to say the speech.

"Although you are dead, we remember you. Although you can't see we picture you. Although you can't hear we talk to you. Although we are on Earth and you are in heaven we miss you and wish you were here." Wallis said looking down at the graves.

Everyone was silent in his or her own thoughts.

Most were thinking of stories their parents had told them about their deceased family members.

Tess and Claire were thinking about their parents relationships and deaths and good times they had with them and each other.

After 1 minute silence everyone put a flower on each grave and then started walking down to the main Drover's house.

Claire, Tess, Jodi, Jasmine, Regan and Emily were the last ones left.

They stayed at the graves for half an hour after everyone else left and told stories about their parents.

The McLeod's daughter's then walked arm in arm to the main house in silence. They did this every Christmas as respect for family. They were the McLeod's daughters – the one and only.

Thanks for the feed back.

**Sorry it was short but if you put it with the first part of the chapter it is long.**

**Love you all – **

**sarie-belle**


	5. The End of the Hols and

**Chapter 4: End of the Hols and the Start of a Life**

**I hope you like this part as much as the rest of the story so far.**

**Thanks go to all the people who take the time to read my story. **

**Lots of love to you all – **

**sarie-belle**

The end of the Summer holidays were coming to a close in Australia and Lissie, her sister's and her cousins were all getting ready for going back to boarding school.

On this particular day Lissie was sitting on 'the bath at the windmill' with her sisters.

They were getting on the bus to go back to school the next day.

Of course Charlotte didn't go to boarding school now. She was at UNI in Albury studying to be a schoolteacher.

"I am going to miss you three so much." Charlotte said looking at her sisters.

"We are too, but you have Gabi and we have each other." Imogen said looking up at Charlotte.

"I guess but Gabi really doesn't tell me gossip and ask for advice and give me any does she?" Charlotte said with a laugh. The other joined in but it slowly faded out.

"No BOM, we are really going to miss you heaps." Lissie said as she hugged her oldest sibling.

"I know." Charlotte said and with that the sister hugged each other. After about 3 minutes of embracing they walked back to their home.

Claire and Alex were in the yard at the time.

Alex looked up and smiled. They really were his most favourite people in the world – including Claire.

"Our girls are so old now, Claire. There is no baby anymore." Alex told his wife.

"There will be soon though." Claire said quietly to Alex half hoping he hadn't heard her.

"What was that love?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I'm pregnant!" Claire said and ran to the house.

Alex just stood there in total shock but then he finally realised what she had said and ran into the house after Claire.

He found her in their room. She was lying on the bed crying into the pillows.

"Claire that's great!" Alex told her as he sat down next to her body.

"Wh-What?" Claire said.

"I said I think that's great. How long?" Alex asked as Claire sat up.

"Three months but I only found out this morning. I just didn't know what you would say Alex. What should we tell the girls?" Claire asked her husband.

"We should tell them the truth. You are already past three months so I guess it is safe now, isn't it?" Alex said.

"Yeah. Not yet though. Tonight at dinner we will. Everyone will be there too. I can't believe they are all in high school and now we are having another."

"Yeah, me neither."

4 hours later all the McLeod's daughters and their families were at the McLeod-Ryan house. All were gossiping, talking, looking at children's photos, holding children and babies and eating.

Just after dinner had been finished and Jodi and Luke had decided that soon they would go Alex and Claire stood up and said they had something to tell everyone.

"Well…um…Claire and I have some news. In about 6 months there is going to be another McLeod-Ryan baby on Drover's." Alex told his family.

There was a moment's silence when everyone just looked at Claire and Alex and then they all got really really loud.

The girls yelled and ran to Claire and Claire and Alex's daughters run up to there parents and hugged them.

The men at this time were talking and clapping Alex on the back.

After the announcement noise went out everyone started to go home and to bed.

As Claire went into Charlotte and Gabi's room she found Charlotte looking at the sleeping Gabi.

"I want to have a baby one day. I want to get married of course and I want to love the father. I don't want it to be like you and Peter mum. But what will happen to Gabi? She will feel different. I want her to feel like what I do. Alex is my dad not Peter. She doesn't have and mother or father to help her and tell her the truth. What am I going to tell her about her parent's mum? I don't even know her father." Charlotte told her mother as she sat down next to her.

"You will tell her the truth. Maybe you should find her father and tell him about her. You could send pictures and maybe meet him a few times. If he is no good like Peter let Gabi find that out for herself. You are a great auntie, sister and cousin. You will make a wonderful mother but please don't make the same mistake as me. And please know that you aren't a mistake. You are the only good thing that came out of that relationship with Peter." Claire said.

"I know mum. I love you and dad and the girls and the baby. Do you think it will be another girl?" Charlotte asked her mother.

Claire laughed as she siad to her daughter, "I think your father and uncle have a bet on that. I guess we will have to wait."

Charlotte started laughing too. Then she started yarning.

"Now to bed my little BOM." Claire said and she sat up and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Gabriella. I will give you the best life ever and I hope I am like my mum." Charlotte told the sleeping child.


End file.
